A multimedia-enabled endpoint can only use multimedia services when interacting with another multimedia endpoint, severely restricting the usage and potential usefulness of multimedia services. Some partial solutions, such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0164645 to Sylvain, allow a voice-only user (e.g., a phone user) to leverage a web browser to gain access to multimedia services. However, such existing solutions require the voice user to know a priori the multimedia Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for a multimedia user, for example received from the multimedia user via email. This scenario functions reasonably well if the voice user initiates a multimedia session by accessing the multimedia user's URL but is not effective if the multimedia user wants to initiate the multimedia session. In the latter scenario, one commonly implemented method involves the URL being verbally communicated or emailed by the multimedia user during a call. Given the apparent desire to share multimedia services amongst communicating parties, there is a need for an effective and efficient technique to allow users to initiate and engage in the sharing of multimedia services.